The Secrets Of Perfection
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: The East High gang all have their secrets and one person is out to reveal them all. At any cost. Troypay.
1. Extraordinary

Chapter one- Extraordinary

A/N- So, I read two of the "Pretty little liars" novels and I was inspired. It's been so long since I've written High School Musical, because I've kind of out grown it. But it worked the best for this, and of course, I'm true to my fandom of Troypay. So enjoy.

----

There's a lot of secrets in this town. There's a lot of secrets in everyone around this place. It's hidden in their depths. It's incresed with desire and put to flame with impossible dreams.

This town in a place where secrets are at every turn. Things they can't tell a soul. Things no one is ever suppose to know.

But secrets never stay a secret for too long.

---

Sharpay ran a hand throughout her hair as she crossed the paved road, her boots making a squishing sounds as she did. Her phone was clad tightly in her left hand and her eyes would shift between where her car was parked, to the truck next to hers, and then to road again.

She felt a pang in her gut. She felt it often now. It was excitement. Guilt. A rush. Sometimes it was incredible and sometimes it was heartbrekaing.

She was doing things she should never do. But that's partly what made it so thrilling sometimes. And when you mix excitment with love you get an explosion of emotions that are far too hard to walk away from.

When she opened the door to the old , blue, rusted truck she'd grown fond of she saw him sititng behind the steering wheel, looking and grinning at her as she climbed her way in. She felt that rush again.

"Nice weather were having, huh?" He asked her, smirking ever so slightly. There was just something so attractive about him that made her not want to look away.

Her eyebrow rose in a challenging fashion and he grinned wider. "You're playing it a little risky now aren't you?"

He shrugged, a care free look on his face. "So? There's no one around. Lucky for me, you're a little freak who stays after school for two hours," He said, tapping her on her nose.

"_Troy._"

"_Sharpay._"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, looking him over. She noticed that he was wearing the shirt she'd gotten him for his last birthday. "Someday this won't be so easy."

He looked at her more intently, signs of humor leaving his features as he reached across and cupped her cheek. "By then we won't have anything to worry about. Soon enough we won't have to go through all the precautions."

Sharpay sighed slightly, leaning back against the seat. "Sometimes I just wish things were...normal."

Troy chuckled. "Normal? Sharpay Evans has never been anything of the sort."

She shot him a playful look. "Then what am I?"

Troy toyed with her hair, starring her for a moment before leaning over, pressing his lips to hers before they pulled back. "Extraordinary."

----

Taylor McKessie has always been the molded, scuptured, and perfect students as well as daughter for as long as anyone could remember. Even while sitting in her high chair she was an angel. But she didn't feel like an angel.

She stared at the object in her hand, biting her lower lip, nimbling a little too feverishly that soon she drew blood. Only when she tasted it did she realize how anxious, nervous, and totally terrified she really was. She reached easily behind her, a shaking hand grasping a piece of tissue as she dabbed her lip. She pulled it away and stared at the blood spot a second, licking her lip, tasting the blood again.

This was too surreal.

Things went so wrong from how Taylor imagined. She had her life planned and mapped out to her very last breathe. Everything was set and ready. She had only the best life ahead of her.

But not anymore.

She stared down at the stick she held in her skaing, cold hands. Positive.

She was pregnant.

-----

Gabriella sighed as she pressed the end button on her cell, her dark eyes gazing out the blacony glass doors into the open and wide back yard of the Evan's.

Ryan Evan himself sat near the edge of his bed, making weird faces in the mirror, just to pass the seconds. He tried to play it cooly, like he always had to do with Gabriella. He hated lying to her this much, but what was he suppose to do? Rat out the person he loves most?

"Ry..." Gabriella's voice was small and soft, her eyes still staring out into the yard at nothing but freshly cut green grass.

Ryan glanced at her. "Yeah, Gabs?"

"Do you think Troy loves me?"

Ryan bit his lip, playing with his fingers as he tried to collect the right words in his head. Then he nodded. "I think so, yeah."

"Do you think I love Troy?"

Ryan shrugged this time, though she still wasn't looking at him. He hated trying to console her in these moments when she got so down about this. "I don't know. Do you?"

Gabriella looked to the carpeted floor and back at Ryan. "Ryan...I um, I think J's, um...back."

It took a single second for Ryan eyes to widen and jaw to drop. "J? You-you mean...are you sure?"

She nodded once, looking sad, like a wounded puppy. "I got a text earlier."

"And what all did J say?"

Gabriella looked straight at Ryan. "That everyone was lying."

----

This was nice. This was simple. This was uncomplicated. This was natural.

This is everything that life hasn't been for the past year for Sharpay, Taylor, and Gabriella. And if it were only for one day, it was the greatest day they would have.

For a while nothing mattered outside of where they were right now, sitting by the lake, legs dangling carelessly, smiles on their faces. Their end of the summer tradition since they were twelve.

Right now, Sharpay didn't have to worry about how she fell in love with her best friend's boyfriend.

Right now, Taylor didn't have to worry about having and raising a child. The only unplanned thing to ever really happen in her life.

Right now, Gabriella didn't have to worry about J popping right back into their lives and hurting them all.

Right now, all that mattered was that life was good.

Sharpay sighed as she titled her damp blonde head back, letting the sunlight drape over her. "Guys, have I mentioned how much I love this?"

Taylor smiled, relaxing against a rock. "It is nice, isn't it? So much has been going on, it's amazing to have just one day without any stress."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. "Between work, worrying about college, and all that it's good to get away. It feels more like a era than a year since we've been here."

"Maybe we should do this again for Spring break. Make it a two-time-a-year thing?" Sharpay suggested.

Taylor nodded. "Remember last year when we were here? Our first here up here alone?"

They all went silent for a moment before Sharpay spoke. "We defenitly got our share of thrills on that trip, huh?"

"You're telling me," Gabriella giglled. "I thought we were going to die."

Taylor bit back a remorseful laugh. "We probably might have if the guys hadn't shown up."

"Guys!" Sharpay shouted, holding up a hand. "Let's not think about it, okay? It's over."

Gabriella swolled harshly, taking a breathe. "Maybe not..."

Taylor's gaze landed on Gabriella. "What do you mean?"

"Guys...J...she texted me."

"What?" Sharpay shrieked, jumping sharply off the rock, scraping the back of her foot during the process but she spared no time to examine it. "J texted you and you said nothing? What did she say? When?"

"The other day. I didn't know if I should have or not because you know...I don't know why I didn't, okay? I'm sorry."

Shocking all three girls their phones all began ringing in harmony. They all shared that knowing look that they always shared when this happened. But it had been seven months. Seven months and just like that it was starting all over again.

Sharpay was the first to breathe again, picking up her phone, she sighed loudly. "It's J."

Taylor and Gabriella, both shakenly picked up their ringing phones, nervousness running all through them.

And together, they all read the message left for them.

_Thought I was gone for good, eh? Sorry, you don't get off that easily. But admit it, you missed me just a little, right?_

_See you all soon._

_-J_

---

_Um, so, yes, that was the first chapter. Should I continue or let this just go? Let me know what you think. I'd relaly appriciate an opinion. Thanks!_

_P.S. Sorry for spelling errors. I went through and checked but sometimes they escape me._

_-Peace!_


	2. Everything

Chapter two- Everything

A/N- Well, it took a while. Sorry about that. But I got a pretty positive response for the first chapter, so I decided to try my hand at a second. And the last chapter you got to see things from the girls POV, well...now it's the guys' turn.

He was shaking. His hands were clammy and there was no debating it, they were shaking. Troy Bolton doesn't shake. Troy Bolton barely gets nervous. He was a risk taker. He was brave. He was the one to break the mold, to branch free, to say what he really felt. Usually, at least. And now, here he was, pacing his room...shaking.

It didn't just scare him. That would be too easy. But it made him mad. It had been seven months since he'd felt this rage, and now that they were all beginning to put their lives back into order, all of the bad stuff was coming right back.

This would ruin everything.

This would ruin his friendships and tear people apart, just like it had last time. This would mean Gabriella would learn what their relationship really was, a sham. And the thing that scared him most...he might lose Sharpay.

The last time they had gone through all of this everyone had fallen apart. His friendships had been rocky, and they were finally beginning to rebuild. And while his relationship with Gabriella had lasted, he wasn't really in it. Really, ever since that night Troy Bolton saved Sharpay Evan's life...she had been his.

And that could all crumble apart.

Troy lost his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He shut his eyes tightly, wondering if he were really up to conversation with anyone right now. But when he heard her voice coming through the door, he was opening it instantly.

Sharpay looked almost small and fragile as she stood there, starring at him with an unreadable expression. It was only an instant before she was in his arms, wrapped closely to him.

"Hey," I breathed as his lips found her neck.

She seemed to hesitate a bit before hugging him back. He knew she was scared. He was too. It was a scary situation. "Hi."

"Why didn't you let me come pick you up?" He asked, suddenly aware that she had tears in her eyes. "Pay, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping at them with his thumb.

She shook her head, wiping the remains and passing him into the room. "Nothing. It's just...been a bad couple of days."

He nodded, sitting on the edge of his bed and motioning for Sharpay to sit beside him. "I know. I um," He stalled, glancing to his phone that lay on his desk. "I got contacted."

"What are we going to do?"

"The same thing as we always do," He said, pulling her to him. "We get through it together. We don't let her mess with our heads."

"She knows too much, Troy," Sharpay said, turning to him while also moving out of his reach. "She knows about us. She knows everything about me, about you, Gabby, Ryan, Chad, Taylor. God Troy...none of us can get through this again. We're still rebuilding from the last time."

He nodded slowly. "You're scared that Gabby will find out?"

She stalled a moment and when he reached for her, she stood. "Not just that. But I mean, there's other things I don't want to be spread all throughout East High."

"Like what?"

Sharpay lowered her gave, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "Just...stuff."

"What are you not telling me?"

Shrpay sighed, obviously frustrated. "Troy...we have to keep a low profile, at least until this all blows over. I don't want to lose Gabby. Especially not right now."

Troy exhaled loudly, falling back onto his bed. "Pay, please...don't do this to me." He sounded tired. Tired of hiding his life. Tired of sneaking around. Tired of having his life controlled. And Tired of lying. "It doesn't matter. If J is going to out us, she's going to do it. She already knows, so I mean, why not just try coming clean or...I don't know...but I just don't want this to end."

"It had to sometime."

Troy slowly sat up, a knot rising in his gut. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, closing her eyes tightly, collecting her scattered thoughts. "Troy, I love you, but...I mean, it couldn't last forever."

"Yes it could. I mean, I thought after graduation we agreed on a plan. We go to college together, we get a place together. Pay," He looked at her intently, pleading her. "I don't want to lose you."

"We can be friends. We do well enough pretending aready."

Troy jumped from his spot to her, cupping her cheek and denying the lump that grew in his throat. "The only reason I can pretend to be your friend around everyone else is because I know that in the end I have you. That you love me and that I love you. Pay, once that's gone, what am I going to have?"

This time she gazed at him, willing herself to be the one to let go. To walk away. To try to make at least one thing right. So, she took a deep breathe and prepared herself, moving out of his grasp. "You'll have Grabriella."

And before he could say anything more, she was gone. He didn't go after her. He knew that it wouldn't do any good. And he knew that it'd only hurt him more. He loved her, and he was going to be with her. No matter who was trying to stand in the way.

And as his phone lit up, vibrating on his desk, he knew who that person was. And with fury, he checked his new Text Message from the all too familiar unknown number.

_Such a shame about you and "Pay." You know what they say, first loves always end. No worries...you still have Gabriella , after all. I'm sure she'll lend you a shoulder to cry on._

_-J_

Chad starred down at his phone, unsure and unknowing. He hadn't known what to do the first time this had happened, and he hardly knew what to do now.

He had this feeling, deep inside that everything that had happened seven months ago, was merely a test. And now, the real challenge was about to begin. J was relentless and she knew how to get her way. She took every secret you had, dug it up from the past, and put it out for the world. And in the end, you never know who gets hurt or broken in the ending results.

"This is crazy." He muttered as Taylor curled herself up in his blankets on his bed, only pretending to watch the movie playing. When Taylor didn't respond, Chad nudged her. "You okay? I mean, I know this is hard, but-"

"I'm fine, Chad." She snapped.

Chad simply nodded. He understood where she was coming from. "Really, don't worry. I mean, it's not like we really have anything to hide." He said it to make himself feel better, though. There were secrets that had yet to be revealed quite yet.

Taylor glanced at him, a look of insecurity flashing in her eyes. "J has a lot of tricks up her sleeve. You never know."

"Well, do you have anything to hide?" He asked slowly, unsure.

She was quite a moment, before she whispered, "No."

Chad stared at the wall for a moment. This wasn't going to end well. It never did.

"Shar, we have to talk." Were Ryan's first words as Sharpay made her way through the front door of the Evans' mansion. She had long since wiped away the evidence of tears and she refused to let Ryan see her be weak. She just wanted to hide right now. She jut wanted to be left alone. She wanted exactly what she couldn't have.

"Ry, can we do this later?" She asked him softly, hanging her jacket over the couch. "It's been a long day."

"It's about you and Troy?"

"What about us?"

Ryan sighed, her gaze soft. "Shar, I think maybe you should tell Gabby."

Sharpay shook her head, falling into a seat on the couch. "I can't do that. And besides, well...Troy and I kind of broke up tonight," She said, swollowing the lump in her throat.

Ryan stood by quitely before sitting down next to her. "How did we get here? How did you and Troy fall in love with each other? How did the six of us-best friends- get to this?"

Shapray sighed, leaning her head on Ryan's shoulder. "I do love him, Ry. But I guess when it's not right, there's nothing you can do."

"I'm in love with Gabby."

Sharpay looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I know. Maybe things will work out."

But as Ryan's phone began ringing with a new text from an unknown number, he had high doubts. "J," He hissed.

"See what it says."

_Looks like your sissy isn't the only one keeping secrets. Just wait until all is revealed. You might learn something interesting about you girl Gabby. You might learn a lot about all your "friends."_

_-J_

_Well, tell me your thoughts. If it's liked then there will be more to come :)_

_-Peace!_


End file.
